1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a water recirculator in a dishwasher, wherein the dishwasher is provided with a compact water recirculator through which filtered washing water can be supplied for washing articles placed within a washing chamber.
2. Background of the Related Art
A conventional dishwasher automatically washes and dries dishes (or articles) to be washed, by spraying water mixed with detergent onto the articles, which are placed on one or more racks installed inside a washing chamber, and then supplying hot air to the washing chamber. Herein, the dishes include all types of kitchenware, utensils, tableware, and other assorted articles. In general, as shown in FIG. 1, the dishwasher includes racks 6 and 7 for placing the dishes thereon, a sump 1 for holding the washing water, spray arms 4 and 5 for spraying the washing water to the dishes on the racks 6 and 7, and a pump 2 for supplying the washing water from the sump 1 to the spray arms 4 and 5. A drain hose 9 is also included in the conventional dishwasher.
During operation of the dishwasher, when the pump 2 is activated, the spray arms 4 and 5 spray the washing water held (or accommodated) in the sump 1 onto the dishes on the racks 6 and 7, so as to wash the dishes. And, the washing water sprayed to the dishes returns to the sump 1, and is sprayed onto the dishes once again through the pump 2 and the spray arms 4 and 5.
As mentioned above, in the conventional dishwasher, the washing water once used for washing the dishes is returned to the sump 1, and the process of spraying the washing water to the dishes is repeated. Eventually, the washing water in the sump 1 becomes gradually contaminated. Continuous and repeated use of heavily contaminated washing water not only drops the washing capability of the dishwasher, but is also liable to block a passage of the washing water. In order to resolve such problems, the washing water should be changed periodically. However, a frequent change of the washing water may result in an excessive amount of water consumption.